Bond to Bond
by DevilFawks
Summary: After killing her werewolf lover in his conquest to capture Meiyer Link and Charlotte, D offers to escourt Delilah, a female dunpeal to the safe haven of her aunt's castle. Just a fluffy little fic I wrote after watching the second movie. Hope you like it
1. After the End

D rode through the forest of strife, his hat pulled down to protect his sensitive pale blue eyes from the sun. Suddenly his ears picked up a heartbeat, "What is it? Why'd you stop?" a small voice asked.

"There's someone out there…" he replied. Stopping his horse, D dismounted, walking deeper into the forest.

Soon he came to a girl asleep by a tree, her hair the color of blood. She was dressed in shabby plain farmer's clothes and a heavy cloak no doubt to hide her feminine figure from outlaws who prowled the woods. Her breathing was heavy, sweat poured from her brow. D went on his haunches in front of her.

"What is it?" the voice asked. "A girl…she's a Dunpeal…"

He reached over to check her pulse, the girls eyes shot open, the next thing D knew, her claws were inches from his face. Her amethyst eyes were wild, fangs bared, then realization dawned on her face.

"I…know you…"

_Flashback_

"Well if it isn't the little Dunpeal, what do you want?" one of the demons snapped.

"You to stay the hell out of my house, I know you've been stealing my rations, I can smell your disgusting stench!" she barked.

"Why you little…!" Just then, there was the loud creaking of the barbarois doors opening.

"Huh? Some one's coming?" with that the girl ran to get a closer look. Riding a black horse was a handsome youth with long brown hair and a cold expression.

"Who is he?" someone asked.

"Just another vampire hunter after master Link and Miss Charlotte" she replied.

_End Flashback_

"You bastard! What did you do to Master Link and Miss Charlotte?!" she yelled.

"…Charlotte was killed by Carmella, Meier Link took her lifeless body into space" D replied. Her eyes widened then a sad expression came to her face.

"I should have known she would pull something like that…I was such a fool…and because of my foolishness…Miss Charlotte is…" tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault…" D began.

"Yes it is, Carmella…was my mother…"

_Flashback_

The girl dismounted her horse in front of Carmella's castle; the Vampiress was waiting for her.

"My beautiful daughter, at long last we are reunited" Carmella smiled hugging the young girl.

"You called for me, mother?"

"Yes but let's not talk of that now…" Carmella said.

"I'm in a hurry"

"…Very well…I need you to give this message to the old man of the barbarois along with this" Carmella handed her a letter along with a bag full of coins. The girl took it, turning to leave.

"…Darling, why don't you consider staying here with me?" Carmella called. The girl paused then continued on her way.

_End Flashback_

"…I see" D said softly.

"What happened to the Markus brothers?" The girl asked.

"They all died, Bengi killed Nolt Markus, Mashira killed Kyle Markus and Grove Markus killed Borgov Markus" D replied. A smirk graced the girl's features.

"Those bastards deserve to suffer for what they did to my family and home…Tell me hunter, what happened to Caroline and Bengi?"

"Bengi was killed by the Markus brothers, Caroline was struck by lightning while she was fused to a tree" The girl's expression became down cast, suddenly her eyes sparkled.

"What about Mashira?! What happened to him?!" She asked desperately.

"…Dead" D replied.

Fresh tears made their way down the girl's cheeks. "…No…not…not him, too" Then her eyes, shot back to him.

"…That can only mean…**you** killed him!" The girl glared at D through her tears.

"You bastard, how could you?!" she yelled.

"I see you were in love with that monster" D said calmly.

The girl's hands flew up to cover her mouth and a rosy blush graced her cheeks.

"He wasn't a monster…to me"

_Flash back_

"Hmm so Carmella wants us to help Meier Link" Mashira said aloud.

"Yeah, I heard she gave the old man one hundred million dollars to protect him" the girl replied. The two sat upon a hill near the wind mills of the barborois.

"So tell me, how was that little reunion with your mother?" Mashira asked with a smirk. The girl scowled, "Same as usual, she keeps asking me to live with her"

"Maybe she's lonely living in that big castle all by herself" Mashira noted.

"Peh, get real, the bloody Carmella lonely? Besides she's dead" The girl shrugged.

"I think you would make a good noble, you have the finest clothes, and you would look good in a dress" Mashira replied. The girl blushed, "Not likely"

The Werewolf let out a mighty laugh, the girl looked up at him. "Ma…Mashira I…" She began.

"Huh, what is it? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she sighed.

She could feel his cool golden eyes on her, a heavy silence fell over them.

"Delilah…" her name softly escaped his lips.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him. Mashira took her face in his hands pressing his lips against hers. The girl found herself unable to move even after the kiss was over.

He smiled at her, "I never thought I'd find you at a loss for words"

The girl leaned forward for another kiss.

_End Flashback_


	2. Delilah

"I loved him, more then I could ever express, and he loved me. Huh, what a pair we made, the half human, half vampire Dunpeal and the werewolf" She sighed.

"What is your name?" D asked.

"…Delilah…" she replied.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Yes I have an aunt, she's also a vampire…that's where I was headed"

D rose to his feet, "Then as an apology for killing your lover, allow me to escort you there" He held out his hand.

Frowning, Delilah the hand of the young hunter, allowing him to set her up on his horse.

_Flashback_

"We're to escort Meier Link to the castle?" Caroline asked.

"It seems that way" Mashira shrugged.

"Ooh, guarding a carriage is no fun, no fun at all!" Bengi whined. Delilah giggled; Caroline, Mashira and Bengi were her family the only one she had ever known.

"Why don't you go check them out, Delilah?" Caroline asked.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest, of course" Bengi said in his impish voice.

"Jerks" Delilah said under her breath as she snuck off towards the carriage. Inching around the side, she stared curiously up at the door, it suddenly swung open, startling the young girl. She immediately dropped into a bow.

"P…please…forgive me…"

"It's only a girl, Meier" a sweet feminine voice called. Delilah looked up into the face of a beautiful girl with gentle brown eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid" she said reaching out a hand to her. Delilah took it rising to her feet.

"My name is Charlotte, what's your's?"

"Delilah" she blushed. Charlotte smiled at her warmly.

_End Flashback_

D and Delilah rode through the forest as the sun began to set.

"We should reach the castle in another day…" she said as the hunter helped her down from the horse.

"Just a warning, I don't usually sleep at night…" Delilah began.

"Noted…" D said going off to gather fire wood. Coming back he heard the sound of the young girl retching, sure enough, he came upon her, one hand gripping a tree for support, the other clutching her full stomach.

She glanced up at the hunter, wiping her mouth.

"You are carrying the werewolf's child…" D began.

"Our child…that's why I was left behind…"

_Flashback…_

"Dammit Mashira! Tell me why!!!" Delilah screamed. Mashira sighed, watering the horses.

"Why won't you let me go with you and the others!?!?!"

"It doesn't matter, you're not going and that's final…" He growled in annoyance.

"But Mashira…!"

"You know why anyway, I will not endanger your life…nor that of our child…" Mashira said in a softer tone. Delilah looked away, "…you…you knew…"

"I knew from the moment our child was conceived…" He smirked.

"Delilah, listen to me…If I don't come back…leave this place…go live with your mother…" he said taking hold of her hands.

"Don't talk like that! Of course you're coming back!"

Mashira smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"That's right…when I come back I'm taking you two away from here, somewhere we can raise our family in peace…"

"If only such a place existed…" Delilah smiled sadly.

"We'll find a place…" Mashira whispered, kissing her passionately.

_…End Flashback_

"I almost put my child's life in danger because I wanted to stay with him…" Delilah sighed.

"…How far along are you?" D asked. Delilah placed a hand against her already swelled stomach, "The baby's due in another month…"

A sad smile came to her lips, tears as red as blood began to roll down her face.

"I'd had hoped…Mashira would be here…to witness the birth…"

She began to sob, burying her face in her knees.

_Flashback…_

"Mr. Mashira…"

The werewolf turned his amber eyes to the young girl standing beside him.

"I…was just wondering…that girl you were saying goodbye to…her name was Delilah wasn't it?" Charlotte began. Mashira turned his head, "Yes…she is my lover…she carries my child…"

"That's wonderful!" Charlotte smiled.

"…If I survive…I want to take her away from Barbarois…to somewhere safer to raise our child…" Mashira said in a distant tone.

"I wish the best for both of you"

He turned to gaze at Charlotte.

"She seems like a nice girl…I know she will bare a healthy child…" she smiled. Mashira smiled back and bowed, "Thank you, my lady"

_…End Flashback_


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After

"Delilah! My dear and darling niece!!" The woman cried taking Delilah into her embrace.

"Hi, Aunt Augusta…" She said in a rather annoyed tone as the female vampire coddled her.

"Oh my, you are with child!" Augusta gasped. "I assume this man is the father?"

"Of course not!" Delilah said immediately.

"Then who is?"

The girl looked down at her feet tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"…Oh…never mind that, now…come in and warm yourself…You must be exhausted from such a long trip"

D turned from them, mounting his horse.

"Going already?" Delilah asked.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to…I hope to be back in time for the birth…" he replied. Delilah gave him a confused look as he rode off into the distance.

* * *

"De…li…lah…" The werewolf groaned beginning to regain consciousness. Mashira gazed around the small cave.

"You're finally awake" A stoic voice called. It was D, he was feeding the fire more wood.

"…How…How can I still be alive…?" Mashira asked sitting up.

"You were never really dead…I made sure to avoid any major arteries and organs…you were an honorable opponent…" D replied. Mashira smiled at him.

"We will rest here for tonight, tomorrow we set out for Duchess Augusta's Castle…"

The werewolf stared at him in confusion.

"…Delilah should be giving birth soon"

"Delilah!? How is she?! Is she doing okay?! Is she somewhere safe?! What about the baby?!" Mashira began, frantic.

"They are both fine, I transported her to her aunt's myself…"

Mashira let out a sigh of relief, then smiled again at the hunter.

"Thank you, hunter D I am forever in your debt"

* * *

Delilah stared out the window of her room in the castle, the sun was slowly setting. She stroked her swelled stomach, the baby inside gave a healthy kick. She sighed softly, "…Mashira…"

_Flashback…_

Mashira lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, his keen eyes able to catch every crack in the wood.

"…Mashira…" a shy voice whispered. Looking up he saw Delilah standing there. She blushed softly, "I had a nightmare…Can I…sleep with you tonight?"

The werewolf smiled, reaching out to her, "Come here"

Delilah cuddled into his arms, listening to the soft sound of his heart beat. Mashira shifted slightly as he held her, at that moment, Delilah felt something long and hard brush against her thigh.

"…Ummm…Mashira…?" she blushed. The werewolf cursed under his breath before pulling away from her to sit up.

"…God…I…I'm so sorry…I…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

Delilah couldn't help but giggle, he was blushing, so cute.

"…Is…that the way you feel about me…?"

Mashira blushed darker, "…W…well…that's not to say…"

"…Mashira…if you love me…then…" She blushed in return. Mashira gazed into expressive amethyst eyes, becoming lost in them. The words left him before he could stop them.

"…Yes…I love you with all my heart…you're the only one who does this to me…"

Delilah's eyes shone through the darkness, she gently brushed his lips with her fingers. Mashira responded by taking her hand and nibbling on the back of her fingers, lost in a lover's fog.

"If…that's how you feel…then you can have me…"

Mashira gave her a shocked expression, "…What? …Are…are you sure…?"

Delilah nodded, "…I love you, Mashira…I want my first time to be with you…"

_End Flashback_

Delilah opened her eyes again, it truly had been a magical night, one resulting in the conception of her most precious possession. Suddenly pain coursed through her womb, causing her to cry out. She didn't notice the puddle of liquid that had formed on the floor.

"My lady, what is it?!" A maid cried rushing into the room. Another woman caught Delilah as she fell, helping her over to the bed.

"Go get the others, it's time for the child to be born!" The maid shouted rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

Mashira stopped his mad dash, D stopped shortly in front of him. He sniffed the air, his eyes went wide.

"…Delilah's…gone into labor…"

"…All the better reason for us to hurry…" D replied curtly. Mashira nodded, continuing his run to the castle.

* * *

"Well done, Delilah, you came through it fine…" Augusta cooed stroking the girl's hair. Delilah smiled weakly, "I…want to see…my baby…"

"You are far too weak right now…" Augusta began. Delilah sighed, too tired to argue. "...Tell me…is it…"

"…A girl…" Augusta smiled.

"…A girl…" Delilah smiled. "…And her eyes…what color are they…?"

"Golden, my dear" Augusta replied. Delilah sighed in contentment, beginning to lose consciousness. "…I'm glad…at least…she has her…father's eyes…"

* * *

"Well aren't you your daddy's girl, mm?" Delilah cooed, cradling the small child in her arms. Her skin the same dark complexion as her father's, her hair a bushy red, she smiled up at her mother revealing two little fangs. Shouting drew her attention downstairs;

"Out of my way!! I have to see her!!"

"What is going on down here?! HOW the HELL do you expect me to put my daughter to sleep with all of you MAKING SUCH A RACKET?!" Delilah nearly roared frightening all the guards.

"Delilah!" Mashira called out. The girl gasped, "…Ma…Mashira…"

Pushing past the guards, he took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. She held him tightly, tears running races down her cheeks.

"…I thought you were dead…Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Forgive me, my love, I shall never do such a thing again…" he whispered stroking his daughter's head. She giggled softly, clapping her hands. The couple then turned to D, who had decided to stay to watch the emotional reunion.

"…D…Thank you so much!" Delilah smiled through her tears. The hunter nodded turning to take his leave.


End file.
